Leaf Village High
by Akeboshi07
Summary: Shino is sent to a boarding school, despite that early acceptance letter from Princeton. Lo and Behold this new school will teach him much more than any old college would. Starting w changing his entire view on the word: school.


A/N: akeboshi-07 here. Ladies and Gents I bring you the first chapter of LVH, please enjoy. R & R. 

Disclaimer-No please, psycho stranger do not sue me for I own nothing not even a bed to sleep on...pshaw as if. But I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishi-Sama as we all know is a lucky bastard.

LVH   
1-First Day.

* * *

_So...Kakashi-sensei came up with a brilliant idea for the first assignment of the year. At least it's original, I guess, instead of a stupid book report that we all end up doing the last day before it was actually due. He said this would help express our hidden emotions deep in our heart...as if. High school just plain...well in terms of our modern "hip" language these days 'fucked up'. **sigh** How society has fallen so._

_Our whole school knows Kakashi-sensei just in what you could consider (1)withdrawal from...let's call them "books". He's hoping some crazy hormone kid will wright something good down and use it for a substitute. After all Jiraya-sensei says he has no motivation right now and is currently on vacation. Half our school probably will make up a screwed up sex story and just hand it in for a A+ but I'll be what people would call "indifferent." I'm sure I'll still pass his class even if I fail this assignment horribly._

_Apparently he wants us to keep a journal, as if anyone in this world still does, at least the people I know wouldn't. Well I am writing right now might as well keep going. Yet I have nothing to say...I guess if someone asked me I'm pretty normal for a highschooler or different, depends on people's POV. I'm a (2)sophomore starting from today, straight A student, black hair, taller then most guys my age, only child, pretty average to me. Than their are my other traits which only my friends can bring out. I don't even have that many unless people consider me their friends and I've just been oblivious to that._

_...jesus christ...wait does that make me a bad person?...Nah, since when I've cared, if I'm a bad person or not. My first day of (3)LVH (leaf village high) wow we have a crappy name, isn't really worth mentioning. I have mostly the same teachers as I did last year and the annoying freaks called 'classmates'. Surprisingly enough, LVH is actually a pretty rich school, the surprising part Tsunade-sama runs our school. I guess we have a high enough budget that having the same teachers and the same routine every year is fine. After all we can just hire more people to teach if we run out. Everybody at LVH comes from a pretty high family and every year we give donations to support it. We're getting some new exchange students so that might help to mix things up, not that anyone really cares. LVH overall is a decent enough of a school that'll get most of us in college,...insert random blonde running down hallway screaming...if not college, at least a job. Hey, I think I know the idiot, isn't it Kiba's turn to look after him. He was never that good of a baby-sitter, I guess unless it was just watching after Akamaru. Well, might as well go get them before they get in trouble...again...or sit here with an amused face grinning like a fool seeing what Tsunade-sama will do to them this time...wow I am a bad person. Oh well, choice # 2 it is!_

"Ahhhhhhh, come back here Naruto! Who knows what (4)Tsunade-ba-chan is going to do to us this time. And no you can't set 500 fireworks of in our football field."

"You can't stop me! And who cares what Tsunade-ba-chan is going to do to us! Can't be worse than last time!"

"Naruto, stop acting so immature and behave yourself!"

_...for a brief moment the world seem to stop and everyone's eyes were on the brown haired kid as we all know him as Kiba aka the second biggest clown at LVH, usually he goes with Naruto's half-assed up plans, but today...I wonder what brought up the sudden change?_

"...wow Kiba you're right. You _have_ been hanging out with Shino to much."

_...well I'm just deeply offended...wait I've never introduced myself in this journal, excuse myself for being so rude. I am Aburame Shino of the Aburame Clan. We specialize in bugs. Wow, so Kiba has learned something from hanging out with me for the past (5)16 years of our lives._

"...shut up Uzumaki. I merely just don't want to get detention this week."

"Uzumaki?...well for your information Inuzuka, maybe I want to get detention this week!"

"...Naruto do you realize the words that come out of your mouth?"

"...wait! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was that you just don't want to cancel your plans with your boyfriend this weekend!"

_...Kiba has a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure he's straight._

"...I have a boyfriend?"

"Of course you do! Shino! What did you forget or something?"

_...wait I'm Kiba's boyfriend, sure we hang out a lot but that doesn't make us gay, if it does that makes (6)Naruto a f-ing whore...why that little brat, I'll kill him if that's the last thing I do._

"Shino's not my boyfriend! Why you little brat! I'll kill you! Come on Akamaru! I think we just found another chew toy!"

"...wait since when has Akamaru been aloud to come to school? And come on Kiba, we're buddies, you really wouldn't want me for a chew toy. I don't even taste that good!"

_...so on with the screaming, running and the ocassional laughing from teachers and students. Tsunade-sama will catch them eventually, but still, uh, I am deeply offended. Kiba will at least torture him for a good few minutes. I'll get him later...I should name you. There's nothing wrong in naming an inanimate object...right? I shall dub you (7)Shiro, why I have no idea, maybe because your cover is pure white? Who knows? Well, come on Shiro, lets go home so I can put pictures and doodles in you...why? Simply because I'm bored._

"(8)...January 1, I've got a lot of things on my mind, I'm looking at my body through a new spy satellite, Try to lift a finger..."...cellphones the downfall of our society. Might as well pick it up.

"Hey Shino."

"Ah, the brother of the emo-kid."

"Being more sarcastic than usual, I see."

"Not particularly, just disturbed."

"...okay. Do I wanna know?"

"Not really. So Itachi, why did you call me?"

"Ah, my fellow friend, I invite you today, right now, over to the Uchiha household for the first day of LVH celebration! Isn't that just exciting?"

"If I looked up exciting in my terms of vocabulary, nope, not really. Besides you know I hate big parties."

"But Shino, this is not just a party! It is so much more! It is a once in a life time experience! The world is ending soon! We should embrace it for tomorrow shall be no more!"

"...no."

"But we NEED you."

"...and why is that?"

"Simple, your the only one who hasn't done something illegal let only get caught for it."

"and you want me to ruin my perfect record, for your party?"

"Exactly."

"...no."

"Aww, come on, are you just that pissed off because of that accident of Naru-chan and Kiba this morning?"

"...wait, you saw, that only happened right before you called me. That means...Itachi you're somewhere very near me aren't you?"

"...yes."

"and if I don't agree to come, your "groupies" will come and get me anyways right?"

"yes."

"...damn."

"See you at six then!...oh yeah, try to get as many people as you can Shino. No Tobi, no mugging, Shino already decided to come on his free will. Yes, you can go play with Dei-chan's dolls."

"...you were going to let Tobi of all people mug me?"

"Yes, why is there a problem?"

"No,not at all, see you at six then. Ja."

"Ja. Oh yeah, Shino?"

"What?"

"Dress 'fancy'!"

"...screw you."

"...beep...beep...beep."

_Well, this is just delightful. Not only has my first day of LVH been ruined but now I get dragged into another one of Itachi's stupid parties. Sometimes I wonder, Shiro, why don't I just ban them from my cellphone...oh yeah that's right, Itachi has "special ways". Damn, I'm screwed for life. Might as well get ready, so Shiro lets see what enjoyment can I get out of today's event. May my soul rest in peace for I really may not see tomorrow. Well I should put you to rest, for today at six a whole new story will occur, I am Aburame Shino, and this is my screwed up high school life.  
_

* * *

1-I mean if you were comparing it I guess it could be like withdrawl. Like Ryuk and apples or Havoc and cigarettes. 

2-Yesh, Shino ish a sophomore, why? Merely because I didn't want him to be a freshman and if I didn't make him a sophomore there be no room for Itachi and his "peeps". Also we don't know if Shino is a only child but we can pretend right?

3-LVH, well it's more original than Konoha High right?

4-Tsunade-ba-chan obviously for everyone that doesn't know it's Naruto's name for Tsunade-sama meaning Tsunade-granny or something close to that.

5-Okay pretend Kiba and Shino have known each other their entire lives.

6-I mean if Shino and Kiba hang out a lot and that makes them gay, Naru-chan is probably a f-ing whore hanging around Sasuke, Gaara and etc.

7-Why Shiro? I don't know maybe because it's April and still snowing so white it is.

8-Why is it Shino's ring tone? Simply because I like the song, for all that don't know the song it's called Dead Man(Carry Me) by Jars of Clay.

A/N: Yesh some of my fic is slightly screwed up aka spelling and stuff, simply because I'm to lazy to do it. If someone wants to take up the job of proofreading, be my guest just e-mail me. Anyway happy Spring even though it shouldn't be snowing, I assure you next chapter will be a hell lot of fun. Ja for now.


End file.
